


the holly-kingdom

by simaetha



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, reposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simaetha/pseuds/simaetha
Summary: Eregion was northerly enough for the winters to be cold, though the holly still grew green, and the fast-flowing Sirannon rarely iced over. Annatar seemed imperturbable as ever, despite the chill in the air – though the snow did tend to melt where he stood, which Tyelperinquar took as a sign of distaste.





	the holly-kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely [bird](https://thulimo.tumblr.com) as part of Tolkien Secret Santa 2017. Reposted from [here](http://simaethae.tumblr.com/post/168889291032/hey-nyolofinwe-im-super-happy-i-got-to-write-for).

Eregion was northerly enough for the winters to be cold, though the holly still grew green, and the fast-flowing Sirannon rarely iced over. Annatar seemed imperturbable as ever, despite the chill in the air – though the snow did tend to melt where he stood, which Tyelperinquar took as a sign of distaste.

The wind was cutting; he quickened his pace, and tugged his collar up, a little rueful, hurrying along the path.

“I see,” Annatar said, gravely, when Tyelperinquar stepped up behind him and wrapped arms around his waist, catching up to him. “I _had_ thought you valued my company for its own sake, Tyelpe. Clearly I was mistaken.”

Tyelperinquar nuzzled the back of his neck, nosing at his braid.

“That’s right,” he agreed. “I’ve just been keeping you around as a heat source. Not _very_ convenient, but reasonably portable – “

Annatar wrinkled his nose, though he settled his fingers over Tyelperinquar’s hands, warming them.

“The shortsightedness of the Eldar,” he said, satisfied to be in the right. The lamps nearby cast long black shadows from the pillars edging the courtyard, shining upon his face as he smiled. Tyelperinquar closed his eyes, for a moment, resting his weight against Annatar’s shoulders.

It was still cold, but he waited, putting his errand off: until voices echoing on stone reminded him to brush back his hair and straighten, with a sigh. Students were dispersing at the end of one of the Mírdain’s lectures; a rush of sound as the doors opened, casting firelight out to waver glittering upon the snow.

“Did you –“ Annatar started, and Tyelperinquar let his mouth crook upwards.

“Come on,” he said, taking the other’s hand to tug him along. “Since we’re talking about it, my study _could_ use warming – “

“Tyelpe, _really_ ,” Annatar said, making a face; but he was following, anyway.

***

The wind gusted around the chimneys, making the fire leap in Tyelperinquar’s hearth. Annatar, having arranged himself elegantly on the couch, elbow propped against the cushions, raised an eyebrow as Tyelperinquar dropped down next to him.

“Well?”

“You’re the most impatient person I know,” Tyelperinquar noted, amused. “Alright. Move over, though.”

There was a certain amount of tacit negotiation, ending when Annatar, looking resigned, drew himself up cross-legged onto the seat-cushion and pulled Tyelperinquar’s feet into his lap, letting the other sprawl back over the rest of the couch. Tyelperinquar pushed his hair back and grinned at Annatar, who looked away, failing to hide a smile.

“So Galadriel keeps writing to me,” Tyelperinquar started, and paused, as Annatar gave him a flat look. “Yes, alright, I _know_ you don’t like her, she’s my friend, we’ve had _that_ discussion before.”

“It’s hardly that I disliked _her_ ,” Annatar demurred, sounding hurt. “I hope she’s not trying to further involve you in her marital difficulties. If you want my opinion – “

“I can guess at it,” Tyelperinquar said, dryly. “No, she isn’t, not that she ever tried to in the first place. But – well, you know how she and Elrond have been so concerned these past few centuries, all those vague hints about some sort of darkness in the East?”

Annatar tilted his head, looking thoughtful.

“I know what they’ve been saying, yes.”

“So now she’s on the Eastern side of the mountains – well. Some of the rumours coming up the Anduin are apparently getting more concrete than we’ve been hearing over here.” Tyelperinquar glanced aside, for a moment, as Annatar waited attentively, smoothing a thumb over the arch of his foot in absent comfort. Then looked back, meeting Annatar’s steady gaze.

“Annatar – you said you were in the East, before you came here. If there _is_ anything you can think of…”

He trailed off, abruptly uncertain, looking at Annatar in appeal. Annatar waited a moment longer, and then let out his breath, with a brief, wry smile.

“Tyelpe. I can give you what information I have about the peoples there, though I don’t know what use it will be – the mortal nations change so swiftly that even a century or so can upturn them entirely.” He made a face, again.

“But if I thought there was any threat to _you_ – Tyelperinquar, you _know_ I’d tell you. I don’t care what your cousin thinks of me. You’re the one who _matters_.”

He watched Tyelperinquar, until the other – sighed, and let himself relax, dropping his head back against the silk of the cushions. The fire crackled in the hearth, warm light striking glints of colour from Tyelperinquar’s dark hair.

“I know. But if there _is_ something you can tell us – it might not be something you’d think of as important, even. If we can put enough details together…”

Annatar smiled, and ran his thumb down across Tyelperinquar’s ankle, smoothing his fingers over the other’s skin to grip at his calf.

“Of course. And you’re right, we should think about defence. You know how I value you, Tyelpe; I’ll take whatever precautions you like, if it makes you happier.”

“Yes, I – “

He cut off with a hiss. Annatar had pulled his leg up, hand slipping beneath the loose fabric of his trousers, and pressed his mouth to the skin there, leaving a light, fading imprint of his teeth.

The wind rose outside: there would be ice on the windows in the morning, but within the draped curtains and the firelight, neither paid attention.

“No, don’t worry,” Annatar said, after a moment, pulling regretfully back. “I can see you want to discuss strategy. I shouldn’t distract – “

“If you want _distractions_ ,” Tyelperinquar said, sitting up, exasperated; and then reached out to Annatar, who was trying not to laugh, and pulled him down.


End file.
